1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector with grounding contact for mounting onto a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
The USB-IF announced USB Type-C™ standards in 2014. This kind of connector of USB Type-C™ features double-direction insertions. In the same time, the transmission rate and shielding performance are improved. This type of connector is secure to the complementary connector by a pair of latching arms of a central pad which complicate the production and the assembly of the connector.
Hence, there is a need to improve such kind of connector.